


Нормальный

by Katrinos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сержант Ву считает, что понятие нормальности переоценено. Но по сравнению со своими коллегами, он буквально образец нормальной жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нормальный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685486) by [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013
> 
> Бета: Мирамина

Сержант Ву считает, что понятие нормальности переоценено. В конце концов, его хобби — собирать ярлычки от чайных пакетиков и вязать. Также он отличился поеданием ковра. _Эй, никто не совершенен._ Но по сравнению со своими коллегами он буквально образец нормальной жизни.  
  
Взять хоть его капитана. Ву считает, что капитан Ренард вполне может быть главой мафии. Первый признак — то, как капитан в своем пальто не проходит, а буквально проносится мимо, чуть ли не со свистом. Необычная походка, совершенно непрактичная. Ву удивляется, как капитану вообще удается так быстро передвигаться в помещении. Это похоже на сцену из фильма Джона Ву*. Он даже, бывает, ждёт десяток голубей, летящих в замедленной съёмке каждый раз, когда он видит Ренарда, идущего в своих очках-авиаторах. Видно, такая походка — своего рода вступительное испытание для каждого члена мафии, когда он или она присоединяется к семье.  
  
Вторым «разоблачающим» доказательством было количество секретных телефонных звонков. Только самый рассеянный человек не заметил бы того факта, что капитан делает не менее двадцати звонков за день. Звонки были «секретными», потому что Ренард в этих случаях всегда закрывал жалюзи. Тем не менее, приглушённый звук был неопровержимой уликой, если только капитан тайно не занимался чревовещанием. Ву на месте Ренарда точно бы возненавидел оплачивать телефонные счета. Хотя, возможно, этому тоже учат в мафии: как платить дешевле или вообще не платить за телефон. Ву думает, что мафии было бы проще всего запугать телефонную компанию, чтобы им больше не присылали счета.  
  
Последним доказательством вполне очевидно становится количество покушений на Ренарда, происходящих чуть ли не ежемесячно. Кажется, на президента покушались и то меньше, чем на капитана. На него напали даже в его собственной квартире! Откуда преступникам было известно, где он живет? И нормальные капитаны не получают столько смертельных угроз. Что-то здесь нечисто.  
  
Ву не дурак, чтобы делиться своими подозрениями с кем-нибудь из сослуживцев? Кроме того, его коллеги, кажется, и сами не лишены странностей.  
  


***

Хороший примером может послужить детектив Гриффин. У него четыре бывших жены и бывшая злобная подружка вдобавок. Ну, жены были вполне нормальными, хотя четыре — это уж слишком! Неужели его жизнь ничему не учит? Хотя и с этим всё относительно нормально, но _подружка-преступница_!  
  
Ву считает Гриффина очень хорошим детективом, но дела сердечные почти всегда затмевают разум. Он ещё помнит, как влюбленность Хэнка переросла в одержимость Адалиндой. Ву согласен, что девушка была горяча, но не до такой же степени…  
  
Хэнк напоминает Ву Капитана Крюка из «Однажды в сказке» (не судите строго, это не девчачий сериал, много парней тоже смотрят его). Ну, не в плане его, Крюка, попыток облапошить всех. Хэнк один из самых высоконравственных людей, которых Ву знает. И не в том, чтобы заиметь крюк вместо руки, потому что даже в отделении полиции Портленда есть стандарты. Что-то такое банальное о полном комплекте конечностей, если только травма не была получена во время выполнения своих служебных обязанностей, в остальных случаях такие люди годились только для бумажной работы. Правила есть правила, в конце концов. Как бы Портленд существовал, если бы полиция не следовала правилам?  
  
Нет, он был похож на Крюка тем, что его также часто обманывали женщины, с которыми он сталкивался. Было бы гораздо безопаснее, если бы Хэнк мог держаться от них подальше как можно дольше, но Ву в это совсем не верилось. У всех мужчин (и женщин) были свои слабости. По крайней мере, сейчас у Хэнка был хороший и, главное, здравомыслящий напарник, детектив Бёркхардт.  
  


***

Хммм, Ник. Был ли Ник таким же нормальным как Ву? Нет, не похоже на то. Ву считает, что Ник скорей всего тайный член или даже лидер бойцовского клуба. Иначе как объяснить все те порезы, синяки, ушибы и периодически сломанные кости, которых у Ника было в избытке? Иногда новые травмы были ещё хуже, чем прошлые. Этот парень, должно быть, дерётся даже чаще, чем капитан, возможно, работающий на мафию. Ву бы возненавидел оплачивать медицинские счета Ника даже больше, чем телефонные счета Ренарда. Он лишь надеется, что у Ника хорошая страховка.  
  
Это также бы объяснило, почему ФБР арестовало Ника несколько месяцев назад. Они обвинили Бёркхардта в укрывании преступника, убийстве двух агентов ФБР, и, что удивительно, матери Адалинды. И вообще, откуда Ник мог бы знать про мать Адалинды? Арест произвели, должно быть, потому что ФБР подозревало, что Ник был членом бойцовского клуба, но они хотели действовать тихо. Неудивительно, что Ника отпустили так быстро — не нашли никаких доказательств.  
  
Репутация Ника в клубе, должно быть, опережала его. Его слава даже принесла ему сталкера в лице Райана. Многие подозреваемые, кажется, действительно боялись такого плюшевого медвежонка как Ник. Даже если плюшевый медвежонок ростом с метр восемьдесят, с любовью к длинным рукавам и узким с V-образным вырезом джемперам. Ву знает, что Ник добрый малый, который без причины и мухи не обидит. Он просто удивляется, насколько большим был бойцовский клуб. Иначе почему так много подозреваемых дрожали в страхе перед Ником?  
  
Ву догадывается, что ответа он никогда не получит. И никогда не сможет прямо спросить об этом у Ника; ведь он знает первое правило бойцовского клуба. Он только тайно намекает в их разговорах о том, что он знает, и надеется, что Ник со временем сам доверится ему.  
Ву, если честно, не горит желанием анализировать остальных своих коллег. Они ничего не стоят, они всегда съедают Вуду-пончики** прежде, чем у него выпадает шанс добраться хоть до одного. Он лучше побережёт энергию и разберётся в той хитроумной схеме из журнала «Вязание», что получил вчера.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Джон Ву — китайский и американский кинорежиссёр, монтажёр, сценарист. В фильмах использует характерные приемы: — показ белых голубей (предваряют развязку или судьбоносный момент фильма); — регулярное использование эффекта замедленного движения.  
> ** [Вуду-пончики](http://www.yaplakal.com/pics/pics_original/5/0/2/2029205.jpg) (Voodoo Doughnuts) — это розовая коробка с известным лакомством. Изюминка этих пончиков — пончик в форме [куклы Вуду](http://ukraine20.com/uploads/a3ffb4ff69/dab036598a.jpg) с начинкой из желе. Отведать можно только в Портленде.


End file.
